Goblin Work Site
Goblin Work Site (also known as Goblin Labor Camp) is the first dungeon in Alcubra. Originally heading to Archimedia, the Chase make a "detour" and head to Alcubra instead. The group encounters Goblins which they then fight off. They confront Sethek, a large mummy-like creature with powerful magical spells, who wants to use the Chase as "sacrifices" to his bidding. He is, of course, defeated. A trapped goblin by the name of Barakhufu is freed, and he mentions something called the "Crown of Sands", which is stated to make its possessor immortal, healthy, young, all powerful, and granted necromancy. Barakhufu leaves shortly afterward. Elesis is in disbelief, and the Chase start walking away. The old goblin returns, with a sinister look on his face... Normal (Level 70-72) Hard (Level 71-73) Very Hard (Level 72-74) Champion Mode (Level 73-75) Monsters *Stone Clan Goblin *Stone Clan Worker *Stone Clan Fighter *Grim Prior *Brutus (Mini Boss) *Sethek (Boss) *Barakhufu (Non-Violent) (Cutscene) Dialogue Beginning Where are we? This is some other world, for sure. Where's the edge of the world? Where in the world are we? Did we get lost? I thought we were going to Archimedia. (The screen moves to the right, showing a Stone Clan Goblin and Stone Clan Fighter who've just noticed the Chase) Stone Clan Goblin: ... Hey, admiring this new land is great and all, but are you all aware that there are goblins up ahead? Mini Boss Brutus: I am Brutus. What are you doing skulking about my site? We're not skulking about, we simply found ourselves walking into this noisy party. Brutus: How dare you talk back to me like that! Me, Brutus! Show some manners! What, we don't even know you! Brutus: Silence! I will show you no mercy even if you beg! Ready yourselves! Boss Sethek: Ah, I see you are visitors and not of this desert land. Excellent. You will make perfect sacrifices when we consecrate the new temple. Is it just me or does everybody want to eat us around here? *Sigh* I guess not all new places are so romantic... Sethek: It's foolish to be so fearless. In any case, you will never defeat me. This spell protects me from all attacks. He won't be able to maintain that spell the entire time, we'll find a weak spot soon enough. Post Boss Battle Oh dear! There's a goblin trapped inside that cage over there! Barakhufu: Please help a poor old goblin. If you let me out of my prison, I will tell you the secrets of immortality. (Barakhufu's cage opens and the goblin walks out) Immortality? I don't believe a word of it, but it wont' be too much trouble freeing him, so let's just hear it. Barakhufu: It restores health to the infirm, youth to the old, and strength to the weak. It is the Crown of Sands. The power of this crown is beyond the imagination. It can even restore life to the dead. Wow~ Then you must know where this crown is! Barakhufu: No, I do not. The crown has been broken into many pieces and hidden all over this land. This is all I know. Now, I will be on my way. (Barakhufu walks away and disappears out of sight) Why do I feel like we've been had? Yes, that was kind of weird, but now that we know there's treasure out there, let's go and find it! (The Chase walk away the opposite direction. Moments later, Barakhufu returns, with a sinister smile on his face) Barakhufu: Heh heh heh... Trivia *Barakhufu's sinister smile suggests that he may be using the Grand Chase to obtain the Crown of Sands for himself, and possibly make him the final boss of Alcubra. Category:Dungeons